Rivalry, Romance, and Racing
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: My 6 Favorite Excitebike Racers are all friends (and Rivals) in this, and a new Rider joins the game. But what could a young girl want to Race for? Is something going on at home? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe, for slight Language.


**Rivalry, Romance, and Racing**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Hello and Happy Halloween to all you Fun-Fiction contributors out there. And by "Contributors" I mean Readers and Writers.**

 **So I keep thinking I want to get a Nintendo 64 USB Controller from eBay, so I can play an N64 Emulator and an Excitebike 64 ROM on my laptop. In the meanwhile, this little bit is just for you. Hope all you Readers enjoy it.**

 **In this, Vicky "Vixen" Steele and Sarah "Sugar" Hill find feelings towards each other, a new rider enters the game, and "Jumpin" Jim Rivers gets slightly jealous of Sarah fallling for Vicky.**

 **I have to say it: While I LOVE ALL 6 Riders, my Favorite 2 of them are Sarah "Sugar" Hill and Vicky "Vixen" Steele.**

 **Rated T for slight language. Sorry to all you 5-9 year old Excitebike enthusiats out there. Maybe I can do a secondary version of this that takes out the language for you to read.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Glowing Fish: Here's the story I asked about doing after I read your Excitebike story: "The Perfect Race" Really hope you enjoy it. This one will be a 'Multiple Chapter' story instead of just a simple oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: Excitebike 64 and all characters, places, and events belong to Nintendo. The OC (Original Character) you find her is mine.**

The six riders were gathered in a motel, sitting around a table in the lobby, watching a soccer game.

"So close. So damn close," Jim Rivers kept repeating to himself, shaking his fist and sending an angry glare in the direction of Vicky Steele.

"Keep dreamin Jimbo," Vicky said, smiling. He took another gulp of his drink, **(Mountain Lightning soda)** and added: "Just a few seconds behind me. But hey, aren't you happy Sarah won the race?"

Jim sighed, and looked over at Sarah. It was true Jim got happy feelings whenever Sarah won the races. But having overheard what he had just before the last race they'd run, he felt slightly shaken.

 **Flashback:**

 _He was on his way to his room for the night. Upon passing Sarah's door, he overheard the voice of Vicky "Vixen" Steele._

 _"You know you want it. Say it."_

 _"I don't know Vick," Sarah replied. "Jim says he likes me. He winks at me before every race. He hugs and congratulates me every race I win. He even gave me that coupon for the pizza place that one time I got sick with the flu."_

 _"Come off it, 'Sugar'," Vicky said, using her nickname in a singsong voice. "You know that coupon was from me. Jimbo crashed his bike seven times that night. Plus since you were under the weather, I thought that coupon would make you feel better, if not get well."_

 _Jim quietly leaned against the wall and clenched his fists. So Vicky the "Vixen" must have taken the coupon and replaced it with one he gave to Sarah himself?_

 _'I'm so getting you back for this Steele!', he thought._

 **End Flashback**

The group were struck when they heard the sound of a racing motorbike pull up to the motel. It was a sleek white Kawasaki Ninja with a sidecar attached.

The girl who swung off the bike was a slender girl of about twenty-one, with short straight blonde hair of yellowish color. She had a slightly tanned complexion, a gentle face, and eyes of icy blue.

"Who's the kid?" asked Nigel York. Bobby, "Big Dog" Malone glanced sharply at "The Duke"

"She ain't anyone we know, that's for sure."

The group turned their attention to the door as the new girl entered with a suitcase on one arm and a briefcase on the other. They watched as she carefully set her bags down and signed the paper to check in.

"Alysa Aiday, huh?" asked the lady behind the desk. The girl shrugged as she took her room key.

"My surname is Kazekh for 'Moon Child', and my first name is German for 'Noble". So when you piece the puzzle together..." She left her sentence hanging in the air. It took a few moments before the lady got it.

"Noble Moon Child," she said, smiling. "Well do enjoy your stay and best of luck in the season this year."

Alysa held up her hand, which the desk clerk shook happily, before taking her bags to her room.

"She should be in college or something," Nigel said. "She could get hurt competing in such a high speed, high competition sport like this." The others nodded in agreement. Jim had even been able to finally take his mind of what he'd heard between Vicky and Sarah.

 **Alysa's Room:**

She'd changed into her white pajamas with yellow crescent moons on them, and was now booting up her laptop. Her Smartwatch gave a ring.

"Hello?"

On the screen, a face much like Alysa's but with a gentler shade of blue eyes, baby blue, appeared.

"Hello Sweetie,' she said.

"Mommy," Alysa replied. "Hope everything's all right with you and the baby."

"I'm just glad knowing you got through the airport and got to the motel all right." her mother, Serenity, replied.

"Just going to do some work on my Fan-Fictions before I tuck in for the night."

"Remember, these are big events and you need your strength," Serenity gently said. "You're going to need all the rest you can get between events."

"While it might keep me awake at night, it will certainly keep me energized enough to stay awake during races." Alysa smiled and blew her mother a gentle kiss over the screen.

"Sleep tight, and we're praying for you." Serenity winked and the screen went black.

"I love you Mom." Then Alysa brought up WordPad and began to type.

 **End Notes: So it might be shorter than a thousand words, but it's 1:30 AM right now and the wind is keeping me awake. Here's hoping you Readers enjoy my new story for Halloween.**

 **Lots of ideas to move this, and all other incomplete Fun-Fiction Stories I've yet to finish forward.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
